


Return to Glory

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Another year, another banquet. Georgi was thrilled to make it back to one of these. It had been two years since he got to attend an Grand Prix Finals banquet and he was over the moon. Even though he came in fourth, he had come further than he thought he would.He had heard of the festivities of the previous year and could only wonder what would happen this year. Champagne flowed freely, as well as people’s tongue. Yuri was off singing loudly, sitting on Otabek’s lap as the music played. Georgi had to shake his head. He watched as Yuri snuck drinks, wondering how Yakov was not screaming at him, maybe the old man was losing it in his old age.Victor was hanging off Yuuri, professing his love to anyone who would listen. Georgi walked the floor again, another glass in hand. He wasn’t drunk, and he did not plan on getting drunk-- he was lonely.





	Return to Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bingo Fill - Mila/Georgi/Sara (look, I didn't crack it out)

Another year, another banquet. Georgi was thrilled to make it back to one of these. It had been two years since he got to attend an Grand Prix Finals banquet and he was over the moon. Even though he came in fourth, he had come further than he thought he would. 

He had heard of the festivities of the previous year and could only wonder what would happen this year. Champagne flowed freely, as well as people’s tongue. Yuri was off singing loudly, sitting on Otabek’s lap as the music played. Georgi had to shake his head. He watched as Yuri snuck drinks, wondering how Yakov was not screaming at him, maybe the old man was losing it in his old age. 

Victor was hanging off Yuuri, professing his love to anyone who would listen. Georgi walked the floor again, another glass in hand. He wasn’t drunk, and he did not plan on getting drunk-- he was lonely. 

He had been on many dates lately, but nothing that ever went to a second date. Georgi knew the right girl was out there, he just had to find her. It didn’t really bother him much, not until parties like this happened and he could see where everyone was paired off-- everyone but him. 

Sure, he listen to what people told him. Yuri told him he was too dramatic and fell in love to hard. Victor told him he needed to stop dating women. Yuuri told him to just follow his heart. 

Georgi did not know where his heart would ever lead him. Being an athlete, he had a tight schedule he kept too. It was hard to date when you woke up before five a.m. and were in bed shortly after it was dark. Restricted diets and workouts that exhausted him, it is hard to find someone to fit into this. 

Finishing off his glass, Georgi set it down and saw where Chris was starting to lose his clothes, encouraging Victor to join him. Georgi saw this as his cue to leave. 

On his way out, he stepped into the cold air and tighten the collar of his coat. It was not late, so would be easy to get a quick ride back to their hotel. 

“Georgi!”

Turning around, Georgi saw Mila and Sara step out, smiling at him. 

“Hello ladies,” Georgi said. 

“Wanna share a cab back to the hotel?” Mila asked. 

Georgi nodded, noticing how Sara had her arm looped through Mila’s. There were rumors that went around about the two, but Georgi prefered to stay out of the drama. 

As they climbed into the cab, Georgi offered to sit up front, but Mila stated Sara would just sit in her lap. It was tight in the cab, and Georgi tried to just stare out the window as he heard lips smacking and giggling coming from the two. He even tried to ignore as their legs bumps together, but Mila and Sara were not being shy-- even in the ten minute ride back to the hotel, Georgi would be lying if he said it was not affecting him. 

As they pulled up to the hotel, and Georgi went to get out, he tried to adjust his jacket to hide the state he was in. Giggles coming from the car had him blushing. 

“Oh Georgi, did you like that?” Mila said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“Mila, you’ve been drinking,” Georgi said. 

“I’ve had one drink,” Mila said as she stepped back and winked at him. 

“She did, we each had one,” Sara said as she stepped next to Mila, looping her arm through Mila’s. 

“Care to come join us, Georgi?” Mila ask. 

“What?” Georgi said, trying not to choke on the air around him. 

“You know, like old times,” Mila giggled out. 

“Old times?” Sara teasingly asked. 

“Oh me and Georgi go way back,” Mila said with a wink. 

“Oh, should I be jealous?” Sara asked as she rest her head on Mila’s shoulder. 

“You know I love you,” Mila said to Sara before kissing her quickly. 

“So, is he joining us?” Sara asked. 

Georgi stood there as both women looked to him and then Mila held her hand out. They were both dressed in tight dresses and Georgi would have been a fool to turn it down. Taking the out reached hand, Georgi interlocked his fingers with Mila and smiled. 

“Have I ever been able to say no to you?” Georgi said as he pulled both women to his side and kissed Mila softly. 

Mila smiled and they all walked into the hotel, taking the elevator to Mila’s room. She had her own room where they all were sharing with someone. As they walked in, Mila got them all a drink as her and Sara took their heels off and Georgi his coat. 

Georgi had never had much interaction with Sara. Her brother always glared at anyone who would stare at her. Even as Sara walked over to him, running her dark red nails down his shirt, she smiled up at him. 

_It was now or never._

Georgi leaned down and kissed Sara. Her mouth warm against his, the caress of her lips against his while his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body. She was smaller than Mila was, though a bit softer. Her hands on his shoulders as he licked at her bottom lip, gently opening her mouth. Sara’s kisses were slow and he felt hands on his back, reaching to the ones on his shoulder. Mila kissed at his neck while Sara tasted into his mouth. 

“We need to treat our guest,” Mila said and Sara hummed her agreement. 

Hands pushed him onto the bed as they had him sit there. Both girls falling to their knees, each running their hands up his thigh. Dark red nails from Sara, bright purple nail of Mila’s moving higher up his leg. 

After the cab ride, the offer along with the kiss, Georgi was half hard. Hands on his pants undoing them and Georgi was not sure what to do. Sara and Mila would stop and kiss each other, then they would work his pants more. Georgi could have just watched them too kiss, and he would have pleased-- this was beyond his wildest dreams. 

Painted fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt as his pants laid open. Georgi sat on the edge of the bed as hands worked over his chest and back to his pants. 

“Oh Sara,” Mila said as she dipped her hand into his boxers, “Wait till you see how big Georgi is!” 

Sara hummed again, “Why don’t you show me!”

Georgi’s eyes rolled behind his head as Mila’s hand wrapped around his cock under his boxers. 

“Let’s get his pants off first,” Mila said and the hand that was just on his cock was gone. 

As Georgi groaned, hands were pulling at his pants. Lifting his hips, he let them slide his pants off. Shirt opened, and boxers tented, Georgi watched as they discarded his pants, then dark red nails were pushing back bright red hair as Sara was kissing Mila. Georgi watched as Mila unzipped the back of Sara’s dress, lowering it to reveal matching matching bra and panties in the sweetest lavender color. They kissed a bit more before Sara was peeling Mila’s dress off her. 

When their kiss broke, two sets of eyes turned back to look at him. Georgi gulped as they both turned back to him, moving their hands over this thigh and up to his boxers. This time it was Sara who pulled at his boxers, reaching inside to take his cock in her hand. 

“Oh you were right,” Sara breathed out. 

The elastic pulled to free his cock from his boxers and each girl had their hand on his cock, stroking him with no specific rhythm. Sara’s grip was light as Mila’s held him firmer. Georgi had to sigh as they stroked him. Mila had started kissing Sara again, then they turned again to look at him. 

A smirk from Mila, a smile from Sara and they leaned forward, two pink tongues peeking out and licking at his cock. _This was when Georgi’s brain short circuited._ Moaning lowly as their mouths moved along the side of shaft, licking, kissing, and lightly sucking at him. Leaning back, Georgi moaned again. It felt so good as both girls worked him and kissed around his cock. 

“We can’t get him off too fast now,” Mila said as she let go of his cock and kissed Sara. 

Moments later, hands were pushing him back onto the bed, removing his boxers as Georgi laid back. He was not sure when it happened, but Mila and Sara had removed their underwear, hands everywhere. 

Every time Georgi tried to sit up, he was pushed back down. Sara leaned over, kissing him as Mila slipped a condom over his cock. Mila on one side of him, Sara on the other. Kisses swapped between the three as Sara moved, straddling him. They both moaned out as she sunk down, taking him inside her. 

Mila smirked and kissed him before sitting up, kissing Sara deeply as Sara moaned and rocked on Georgi’s hips. Legs moving over his face and Georgi was grabbing at Mila’s hips, pushing his mouth to her. His fingers dug into her thighs as he worked his tongue in her, around her and sucking on her clit. Both girl moaned and mouths were smacking as the two girls kissed. 

Hips rolling on him, and Georgi moaned up into Mila. She was so wet over his mouth as he lapped at her, his hands grabbing hard at her legs. Mila moaned when his tongue licked hard at her clit, back and forth. 

Sara was rolling her hips hard then bouncing up and down on his cock. Loud moans coming from both girls as Georgi tried to thrust up as Sara pushed down. Mila’s body was shaking as Georgi worked her more. The harder her body shook, the more Georgi licked and sucked at her. 

The screams grew louder as Mila’s body grew limp, falling forward into Sara’s arms. More lips smacking then Mila was off of him, rolling to her side as Sara leaned down, kissing the wet mess that was Georgi’s face, moving her hips more over him. Taking his hands, he ran them down her back, cupping her ass he thrusted into her. 

Everything in his body screamed as he felt his orgasm approaching. Moving his hand between them, rubbing at Sara’s clit, she started to moan and bounce harder on his cock. Her hips stuttering as her body laid on top of his. Two more shallow thrust of his hips, and Georgi was moaning out, wrapping his arms around Sara as his orgasm took over his body. 

Kisses on his face while Sara rolled off of him. All three were breathing heavy as they lay on each side of him. Reaching down, he rolled the condom off and tossed in the general direction of the trash bin. 

“You can stay with us,” Mila said as she kissed his cheek. 

Pulling the blankets over them, Sara turned the light off as they all curled together and drifted off to sleep. Georgi may not have won the Grand Prix, but he felt like the world’s luckiest man tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
